Pokemon: Unleash the Truth
by dRaGoN SlaYeR2
Summary: sorry about that removal, i had to reformat the whole thing; doesn't exactly start out in a very fast-paced way, but i AM currently working on another chapter (finally)...*R&R!*


Pokemon: Unleash The Truth

*A/N: i don't own Pokemon©, ®, ™ (...whatever), or anything, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, u get the picture.*

yo, names NEO-dRaGoN_pSYche. because this is only my 1st fic, u can comment freely; depending on the reviews i get will vary my decision on making another chapter--__--; also, i put up what i think are the lyrics to some of my fav songs. i just hope it eventually makes it to the R rating or something… *R&R!*

****

Chapter 1:

__

"The Dream"

===============================================================

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

===============================================================

__

......Mommy, can I have a Pik....Yo! Get off the roa....The war between Central Johto and the Repub....Oh no! Looks like Captain Calamity might be defea....Now, only ¥_1,955.99, the Amazin........._

".....Why?........."

...Well, Jerry, my family didn't exac....Ozzy Drane in 5th, comin' in fast at 512....though cute looking, a Makuhita should nev......

"......Why....do things have to...be this way?......"

****

-Crawling-

-LINKIN PARK-

Crawling in my skin

These words, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real...

The young boy is slowly drifting down what seems to be endless darkness, as if it was consuming his being...

_ ****_

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming/confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending

Controlling/I can't seem...

His emotions have somehow escaped him; he is lost in the seemingly endless abyss of eternity...

**__**

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

[Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced

That there's just too much pressure to take]

I've this way before

So insecure...

"Things....don't have to be like this..."

He begins to feel a tug, then several sharp, black claws start tearing at him, trying to rip him apart...

**__**

Crawling in my skin

These words, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real...

".....No more.....please..."

****

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting/reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem...

"....I...I can't...,"

****

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

[Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced

That there's just too much pressure to take]

I've this way before

So insecure...

Suddenly a door opens, almost blinding him with brilliant white flash; a distant, yet gentle voice speaks up from the void of the light...

**__**

Crawling in my skin

These words, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real...

Crawling in my skin

These words, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing...confusing what is real...

[There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming] Confusing what is real...

[This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending

Controlling] Confusing what is real...

My child, only you can unleash......

__

"Ugh....who...are you...?"

Then, everything became dim as he began to wake up...

young boy: ...u-ugh....*yawn* [scratches head]....*groan* _(Damn, same dream again...)_

Sixteen year-old Hiroshi Yurikono looked up at the sky, his seemingly emotionless eyes squinting from the brightness of the sun's warm rays. As his eyes returned to level with the view of park, what stood face-to-face with him...

Hiro: ...ACK-ow!...

young girl: *giggle*...

...made him hit his head against the tree!

Hiro: *grunt* [rubs head] Huh?....Oh, it's just you...

young girl: Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!

Still rubbing his head, he reluctantly got up, yawned once more, and then gave her a slight frown.

Hiro: *sigh* ...Misty Waterflower, _must_ you continuously annoy the hell out of me?

Misty gave him that mean look, again. He just returned his eyes to their normal, half-opened state.

Misty: Hey now, that's not polite.

He sighed with disappointment.

Hiro: (...Yeah, neither is lying about your job)

Misty: What was that!?

Calmly, he turned around, hoping she would give him different answers to his familiar questions.

Hiro: Tell me exactly why...you decided to become my high school peer-buddy....?

The shade from the trees leaves overhead seemed to dull out the color in his naturally pure-blonde hair. As she was readying a reply, he stood silently, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

Hiro: ...*sigh* _('Because I wanted to, that's all')_...

Misty: Because I wanted to, that's all.

He simply stared at her, unbelievingly.

Misty: .....*moan*...Okay, okay...*sigh*....I signed up only because it was the only other part-time job I could find....

She then looked away sullenly.

(to be continued...)

===============================================================

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

===============================================================

k...so that's it for ch. 1, and i'm pretty sure it sucked....eh, oh well; but i'll b on with ch.2 pretty soon...so stick around man...(heads back to trailer saying to himself how crappy he is at this kinda thing...and something about his, uh...next...paycheck, or something)


End file.
